To Be Owned
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Eliza's story: She was Blind Mag's daughter, she was also to sing on stage, what she didn't know was that she still had a debt to pay to GeneCo just like her mom
1. Prologue to the Epilogue

**{A/N: I own none of Repo! The Genetic Opera, or anything related to it; and here's an OC, Eliza, and thanks for reading :D reviews are gladly welcomed :D *} **

* * *

Her fate was sealed before she was even born. That's what happens when you are the daughter of GeneCo's voice. To be considered property of GeneCo, to be at the beck and call of the Largo family. Her long dark brown hair and her deep eye-liner that brought out her eyes. She was to sing just like her mom. There wasn't a choice in the matter for her it seemed. As Rotti declared her a payment from Blind Mag. Just another contract that Mag didn't mean to make. Her lips that always seemed to twist into a worried or puzzled frown every time someone would look at Eliza in an interested investment way that wasn't supposed to be. It didn't matter what Eliza wanted, it was all about what she owed even when she didn't ask for it. All of those Largo siblings looking at Eliza as they did Mag. As if judging her before they even got to know her. They had their own ideas and opinions before Eliza could say one word. After Mag would sing, it'd be Eliza's turn.

When she'd ask to go somewhere else, it was something she had to learn, that's what Rotti would tell her. Make no mistakes, try to be better, that's what her mom would tell her. If the Largos were mad, then to avoid them. It wasn't something that Eliza smiled at; it was something she'd run away from. There was no where to go when she belonged to GeneCo, just like Mag. The stories she'd be told at night, came from no one but from what she could remember. When Amber, who use to be Carmela, would stick gum in Eliza's hair because she was called pretty. Those nights when Eliza would see the petite woman come back and act like a mom, kiss her on the forehead, and it'd smell like Zydrate to her. A smell she had never been to found of. Later on, Amber would shove her, telling her to make it fast 'cause she needed a hit of the glow.

There were also those days when Pavi would shove her during pictures, so she'd always be out of focus and he'd be certain of attention instead. When he'd say she was pretty, and always seem to ask if she wanted to be a Gentren when she grew up. It was like Santa but scarier. Then there was Luigi, who would growl and throw coffee cups at her. Apparently he didn't like decaf. He'd chase her around the GeneCo building until he was tired and then she'd run to her mom. Rotti called it just fun, and Mag thought of it to be dangerous. She didn't like how the eldest Largo son was around her daughter, teasing her until she burst out crying. He'd laugh and tell her he was kidding, even though he wasn't. That one time when Eliza's one friend came around, asked Luigi where was Mario, that was the end of her. It seems Luigi didn't get the joke. Eliza didn't really have friends after that.

The Largos seemed to own Eliza, almost like Mag. If they told her to sing, she'd sing. Even that dagger strapped to the thigh wouldn't help Eliza if the Largo siblings glared at her, clearly pissed about something because of her. Even Amber once told her she'd bitch slap to the ground if she ever amounted to anything. Just one more hit from the scalpel slut addicted to zydrate, at least that's how Eliza saw it. Rotti said she had a debt to pay, there was her new career set on a silver platter for all to see. She didn't see the price tag but there was GeneCo's label plastered everywhere that showed that she was their property, and no one screwed over GeneCo. She wondered if that was why her mom was worried, or because of how it had occurred years before. When Mag signed a contract, becoming the voice of GeneCo soon after. There were rumors that Eliza was Rotti's daughter, but they were never solid enough to be actually seen as true for people.

Some said Eliza looked like Mag, others didn't agree. That distant look of being completely different, then the similarity of singing on stage. But physical attributes differed from internal talents though. Through so many years, Eliza learned how to stay on the good side of Pavi, and on the calm side of Luigi, if he even had a calm side at all. She thought her mom could sing much better, and the way she'd be so gentle during it even as the Largos watched and the audience clapped. Eliza didn't feel like she could keep her balance the first time she had to sing on stage. Her legs had been wobbly, and she was nervous. She had been told she'd do better the next time though. She had felt her stomach drop at the thought of it. To have to go on the stage again, to sing in front of a large crowd of people. Also, it didn't seem to make things better when Amber asked if she needed a little glass vial. At the time she hadn't understood what Amber was asking but later on she did.

Her second time at singing though seemed better than before though. That was probably after Luigi told her to suck it up and be a bitch, to have some spunky attitude. He didn't have an interest in simple naïve dimwits; at least that's what he told her. She felt as though he just insulted every other woman he had been with during the years but wasn't sure. She wondered why he kept saying bitch, and he told her he was talking about dogs for some reason. It confused her but she went on singing anyway. Luigi almost always gave her advice like that, when he wasn't screaming or throwing things at her. After that, she had seen her mom try to smile and Rotti had congratulated her. Even Pavi had clapped for her, and Amber had tossed her an almost smirk. But Luigi had just yanked her hair, whispering how she looked tough and walked back over to the limo, ready to go home apparently. Maybe that was his way of saying thank you.

She was now eighteen, and still living at GeneCo, with Blind Mag. Actually legal for fun, at least that's what Pavi had told her…She still didn't know what he meant by that either. Eliza did know she could be naïve at times, but she wasn't that naïve…usually. She knew Amber was getting frustrated, wanting to be the new voice of GeneCo or something, Eliza wasn't really sure anymore. The two Largo brothers were still arguing about who would inherit GeneCo, and both were still on posters with Amber too. She had heard her mom wanted to leave, that she'd be leaving GeneCo. Eliza wondered if that was true, but she didn't ask anyway. There was an Opera coming up soon as well, and Eliza knew her mom was to sing there, as was she. Rotti had told her she'd be just wonderful, just like Mag. Eliza didn't feel all that comforted though by those words, making her feel the same as she did the first time she had to sing on stage. She somehow felt like all debts would be paid at the Opera soon enough.

* * *


	2. Not to go out Tonight, in Cold Rain

* * *

The city at night seemed much more intense than it did during the day really. There was rain, there were people who walked looking for that hit of Z, there were also those who worried about Repo Men, those who needed GeneCo. The odd sense of musk and rust was smelled; just like the people running around the corner suggested that the Repo man was near. There seemed to be singing from the alley-ways, something about the Repo man and his height but as Eliza stood beside a brick wall, looking at the Largo siblings' poster she couldn't really tell what it was about. Her dark hair went past on her shoulders, and her eye-liner brought out her eyes. As some had said she looked like her mom, like Blind Mag, and Eliza eyes were pale green.

Her make-up streamed as the rain poured on her. She had put on some eye-liner, and eye-shadow, to make it match with her out-fit. She wore a short sleeve green and black dress, and no jacket. Her fingers clenched onto the fabric for a moment until she glanced to the side. There were more screams. She turned away, her expression blank but looked one more time before turning again and walking down the side-walk. Her hand brushing against the brick wall as she turned a corner, scraping against her skin. Eliza hurried a bit more as she nearly bumped into someone. Her gaze flickered up only to a face of another Zydrate addict, one that almost looked like Amber. Almost was just almost though. She shivered away, turning to walk the other way but then almost bumped into man taller than her with ruffled hair and a stringy jacket. She gasped softly, her lips quickly going into a straight line a moment later.

He looked as if he lived in dumpsters and garbage cans, but he seemed quite fine with all that as his expression was amused. A sly grin appeared on his lips as he walked around her, shoving the Zydrate addict aside and looked back at her a moment later. Eliza slightly leaned away, taking a few steps back. He reached into the leather bag she hadn't notice at his side, and took out a little glass vial, it was blue and it looked like to be that hit of glow from the advertisements all around on posters. He raised his eyebrows for a moment, then quirked his left eyebrow as he reached forward, as if offering her the little glass vial that was blue. She shook her head and took another step back, almost jumping in place when bumping into that same Zydrate woman from only moments before.

"**Don't you know, don't you want a hit of the glow?"** The strange man with ruffled hair asked, he nodded as if to give encouragement or something along those lines

"**I'd rather not."** She told him, taking another step back even as he smirked **"I have to get back to GeneCo."**

That sly grin slipped from his lips **"You live at GeneCo?"** He asked and took a step away from her **"Oh no, not another one." **He shook his head, slipping the little zydrate glass vile into his bag again **"I already deal with Amber Sweet, and you'll only be an un-sweet treat as well."**

"**You know Amber?"** Eliza asked in confusion, she looked as if she were trying to understand now only she realized what he was saying **"You're Graverobber, aren't you?" **She took a step towards him only to get distracted a moment later.

There was a static noise then **"Incoming call from Rotti Largo, incoming call from Rotti Largo."** An image of Rotti Largo was seen from her left wrist-band and then his voice was heard.

"**Eliza, come back to GeneCo now."** A moment later that blurred image was gone and it was quiet. Graverobber shook his head, turning around and started to walk away. The rain was starting to make it hard for her to see but she could see he was walking away anyway.

"**Hey, where are you going?"** Eliza asked taking a step forward and Graverobber just shrugged

"**See you later, Eliza."** He told her then turned around a corner, out of view. She looked away with a sigh of awe, not understanding why he left. Probably because if it had anything to do Rotti Largo that meant it had something to do with Amber Sweet, and well he knew Amber Sweet quite well. Also, the rain was still pouring. By now Eliza was soaked, and she was about to turn around until two identical women body-guards appeared at her side. Both wore sun-glasses and they had blank expressions. They grabbed her by her arms.

"**You have to go back to GeneCo now."** One of them told her with no emotion

"**Let's go." **

They walked over to a limo, and were holding onto Eliza. Then the back door opened, and Eliza started to get in, almost shoved in and she scooted down the seat to sit beside the window on the other side of the limo even as the two guards got in, sitting on the other side. Eliza pulled her dress back over as it was nearly stepped on by one of the guards, and looked outside the window across from her only to look away a moment later. She coughed softly, rubbing at her arms and sighed. Her hair dripped water onto the seat, making it even colder. Her hands shivered as she looked out the window. There wasn't much to see really as the limo was moving fast, and all she could see now was side-walk after side-walk. She tried to wipe away the smeared make-up but it just smeared it even more.

It didn't take long to get back to GeneCo. She was already walking into the building, with the identical body-guards behind her. A moment later elevator doors were closing and then re-opening. Eliza walked through, the two women behind her following of course. She glanced away as she saw Luigi Largo leaning against the wall. He had a smug look on his face as he glanced over at her. He frowned, leaning away from the pale blue wall, over towards her.

"**You're getting water all over the fucking floor, you ditz."** He told her, about to grab her by the arm but the two guards took a step over, and he took a step back from them **"Fine, sure." **Luigi nodded, and looked at Eliza **"See you later then."** He turned, walking away and around the corner, also soon out of view. Eliza looked away again, walking on towards her bed-room. She had to live here with the Largos, yet she felt so out of place. She nearly jumped in fright as she felt an arm go around her, but of course it was Luigi's brother. Pavi Largo only grinned at her.

"**Ah, you're cold."** He told her, and she stared at him in awe. He leaned in, his cold face pressed against his, well it wasn't exactly his face as it was once one of the Gentrens but that wasn't really the point though. Pavi pulled away from her, as if thinking about something then he slipped his jacket off. She didn't realize what he was doing until she felt a warm jacket around her **"There you go, Eliza."** He took a step away from her **"It's-a okay now." **And he just turned around and walked away from her too. She hugged the jacket around her, and walked on towards her bed-room.

* * *


	3. Gentrens apply makeup

* * *

It didn't take to much for Eliza to be distracted when things were a bit unhinged at the Largo home, well, more like GeneCo. She'd sit in front of a mirror, staring for a moment before starting to apply thick make-up. She'd check for mistakes that Luigi could pick at or things she'd notice Mag would look at but never say anything. Her mom never thought of her to be a mistake, not like Rotti had called her once yet apologized a moment later.

Mag said she was wonderful, that she loved Eliza so much. Eliza had to believe her, even when she was told by the Largo siblings that she was nothing. She wondered if they thought she was no better because they were Largos or because their dad was head of GeneCo. She though would distract herself from that, and go on thinking about her singing on stage. About Mag singing on stage. She also wondered if she'd be the next voice of GeneCo, like how Rotti said she would be. She sometimes thought of just leaving to have a better way out there in the city instead of at GeneCo. But the Largos wouldn't let her go, like Rotti said once, she belonged to GeneCo.

And now she sat in front of that same mirror in her bed-room, looking at all the make-up, also at the roses and lilies, all from Pavi of course. She couldn't help but notice the small box with a red ribbon on it. She looked away even when she knew it was from Luigi though. He picked out that ribbon as well. It was the color of blood. Luigi always liked that color. But it was also the color or roses, and of some clothes, and even blushes like Pavi had said. She hadn't opened the present yet though. She wondered if there would be earrings or a necklace today. She felt like it was stupid for both of them to give her gifts like this, to say sorry after being rude and yell at her for ridiculous reasons. Eliza cared for them both though. She thought they could be nice, and she loved those moments too.

She smiled as she looked at the mirror, at her reflection. Her make-up applied and her hair done wonderfully. The smile slowly dropped from her face a moment later as she sighed, looking back at the make-up on the small table in front of her as well. She didn't want to force a smile when she knew it wouldn't be nice on that stage again. Where all those people looked at her, that crowd that would clap for her afterwards anyway. She was still shy, and had stage fright. Eliza sighed softly, running a hand through her hair even though she was told not to by the Gentrens. She'd ruin her hair, that's what they had told her. They'd be picking and combing, brushing and pulling next time they came into her room. Like she was there doll that they could yank and pull at whenever Pavi said so. She reached over and took off the small glass top to the perfume bottle, and placed it beside one of her make-up bags on the table.

"**How lovely."** She tilted her head to the side, her hand on the side of her cheek as she rested for a moment then reached over, picking out a single lily from one batch of flowers.

Pavi could be sweet towards her. He'd ask her every once in a while if she wanted to be a Gentren and give her flowers. He was romantic with her but she wanted to be friends. At least she thought she did. He was nice and she didn't want to ruin the relationship they had, whatever it was really. They'd occasionally have hugs, even as uncomfortable she was during some of those hugs, and they'd talk. But Pavi seemed to be interested in her face, and she had to tell him that he was much prettier than she was, quite handsome and he'd agree.

She'd sigh with almost relief as he'd go back to noticing the Gentrens, even though at times she felt that tingle of what might be a bit of jealousy. She didn't know why but when he was with the Gentrens, he was how most people saw him but he was slightly different with her. He'd actually notice her, and not be talking about who was the most dashing, and panty snatching, unless of course she was wearing a short dress or was smiling even wider when he'd come into the room. They were friends, probably her best friend but Luigi didn't know that though. He'd be more than mad if he knew, at least that's what Eliza thought.

Eliza let her finger-tips slip over to the ribbon on the small silky box. The ribbon was just as silky and felt nice on her finger-tips. She let two fingers slip on top and on the bottom one side of the ribbon, slowly pulling the ribbon so it would soon loosen and un-tie from its gentle bow soon. She was about to pick up the small present but then someone walked in. Eliza quickly pulled her hands away from the box, placing them in her lap as she looked down only to look back up at the mirror a moment later.

Gentrens walked in with their usual white short dresses that looked to be made out of snow but that's just how Eliza saw it. They had on their red see-through mask over their eyes, because with the Largos there'd no doubt be messes. They walked around Eliza, all smiling and giggling. Eliza then turned to look at one of them only to find herself being forced to look forward again.

**"Gentrens, Gentrens."** They started to look at each other again smiling only to turn to look at Eliza, leaning in and giggled

**"Gentrens will fix you, and help you." **The brunette gentren told her, placing her hands on Eliza's shoulders

**"It's our cue, to give a clue that will soon be true."** The other two responded as they started to pick up certain pieces of make-up

**"Gentrens, Gentrens."**

**"I don't need to be fixed." **The blond gentren told her with her hands her on hips

**"That's what you think." **Eliza stared at her for a moment in awe then looked away

She sighed softly, and the Gentrens giggled again as they started to apply more make-up on Eliza's face gently and nodded in approval it seemed.

One of the Gentrens that was still behind her looked at the other two women **"Let's see, scalpel--" **She reached out with one hand then

**"No, please." **Eliza shook her head, trying to turn around only to have a hand on her shoulder firmly, making her look forward once more.

**"Needles won't be needed."** They shook their heads, still applying make-up on Eliza's face though

**"Oh my..." **She sighed, almost face-palming herself only to be pulled back in her seat, to sit up straight it seemed.

**"Threads with her head." **Eliza felt her hair being played with for a moment and tugged but when she tried to look she was only smacked on the arm as if being scolded

**"Oh no...I feel uneasy now."**

**"Let's see if we can make Pavi look at you and go wow."**

**"I'd rather not." **She shook her head, clenching the arm-rests on the chair now

**"Let's see what you need." **One of the Gentrens then stroked the eye-liner brush slightly more harsher than before, and it made Eliza jump just as slightly as she wasn't expecting that.

**"I don't really see why--"**

**"New cheeks." **The blond woman at Eliza's left side placed her hands on her own cheeks and sighed softly what seemed to be relief and amusement.

**"It'll surely make her reach that peak."**

**"What peak?" **Eliza sounded confused, as she looked around at the Gentrens in slight worry.

**"Tucked up chin." **A gentren placed a hand on her own chin, smiling.

**"That'll surely send Pavi wanting."** Two of the Gentrens seemed to almost faint as they said Pavi's name, as if it was so breathtaking to even think about him though

**"Wanting what? What are you talking about?" **She didn't understand why they weren't answering her; they were just ignoring her now

**"Puckered up lips would do a fun trick." **The brunette gentren placed a hand over her pink lip-glossed lips as if suggesting something as she winked, giggling.

**"She'll certainly learn how to then."**

**"Learn what? Please, leave me alone now." **Eliza tried to shove away the hands that applied make-up and played with her hair away from her but she was only smacked on the arm again in disapproval it seemed. She was distracted as hands were placed firmly on her arms then they moved to her shoulders, nails dug into her skin.

One of the Gentrens pulled back Eliza's hair gently behind her shoulders as they lean in behind her, and whispered in her ear** "We're going to make you look pretty for Pavi." **and as Eliza looked at the mirror then, the Gentren also looking at her reflection, and Eliza's breathing trembled. That's when the Gentrens all laughed, quite amused now.

Eliza shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment then re-opened them **"Get. Out!"** That's when the Gentrens pulled away. They looked as if they had just been insulted, starting to walk away from her with smug looks.

"**No need to shout, Eliza."** One of the Gentrens told her as they walked out of the room. Eliza sighed, placing her arms on the table, resting her head on them with relief. She closed her eyes again. She took in a deep breath as she sat back up, re-opening her eyes and looked at the reflection in the mirror. She leaned back in her chair as she saw the new make-up that the Gentrens had applied. She looked bored now, but she glanced over to the side at her bed where Pavi's jacket still laid there. It had been so warm and comforting to her. She looked away from the jacket and sighed softly once more, shaking her head as she tried to relax then.

* * *


	4. When the audience claps

* * *

Eliza let her fingers glide over the ribbon, but her fingers fluttered away from the ribbon on the small gift as she heard the foot-steps come through the door-way. Her eyes went up, staring at nothing really as if thinking about something. She glanced to her side, and then walked over to her bed. She placed her hands on the slick wooden bed-post, as her bed was a canopy bed. She brushed back her hair over her shoulders, her pale fingers brushed against her cheek-bones for a moment. She didn't move until she felt his hands at her arm, that's when she turned around.

"**You left a gift."**

"**That I did."** Luigi Largo told her smugly, as if she was an idiot for even saying that

"**Why?"** She brushed by him, even as she felt his hand at her wrist then it was gone a moment later, back at his side.

"**Yeah, whatever."** He was ignoring her question. Luigi glanced at the bouquet of mix-matched flowers, roses and lilies put together in some while others had lilacs. Eliza eyed the lonely lilac on the floor but looked away as she heard a snip noise. She saw a few petals fall to the floor, and felt her stomach drop for a moment in sadness as she knew then that he had took his dagger, scraping away the petals from one of the flowers. Pavi probably had picked those flowers himself at a random bouquet shop and Luigi had just looked at them like they were merely pathetic. Nothing from Pavi was ever pathetic really, at least not in Eliza's point of view. Her raven black hair twirled in between her fingers as she flipped it back over her shoulders.

Luigi took a step towards her, as if trying to prove he was really was the toughest out of his siblings. He wasn't wearing his gloves, but he was wearing his usual grey and black suit. His gaze was on her now, as he smirked. He didn't seem to care about her at the moment, how she was feeling, but more if it'd be funny to make her cry again. Luigi wasn't always like that towards her, but he could be. When he wasn't screaming at Amber or telling Pavi to shut his face, at least the face he was wearing at the moment.

"**You should know why I'm here, Eliza."** He told her with a smug expression on his face

"**I don't."** She told him as he started to walk around, letting his hand brush against one of the bed-posts then on her arm. He shoved one of the vases backwards as he leaned against the table.

"**Don't play dumb, you got Pavi right on your thumb."** Luigi frowned, glaring at her

"**I don't understand."**

"**If your Mom leaves, you'll be next to sing on stage."** He moved away from the table, walking towards her now. He continued to glare at her, about to probably pull her hair or throw decaf coffee at her face. He really didn't like decaf. She shook her head as she knew she was getting distracted, that she was also switching the subject. But Eliza stared at him in confusion, taking a step back. Her dress rustled as it moved with her, the ruffles that trailed down from her waist at her sides caught on one of the bed-posts. She tugged at it, looking away from Luigi until she felt herself being turned back around.

"**Did the Genterns mess with you?"** He asked as he looked at her make-up in disgust, and then let her go. He took a step back, wiping off his jacket slightly as if there were stains or something.

She shook her head, grabbing his hand but then let go as she saw his glare appear again **"Luigi, stop switching the subject. Tell me why you're here."** She was trying to stay confident, to stand up for herself now in front of the eldest son out of the two Largo brothers. Her gaze followed him as he walked towards her door-way. He shrugged, and that's when she noticed the scent of cologne was in the room now. He probably had applied some before coming in here. She thought he didn't need it but he didn't seem to think so.

"**Don't you get it, you dwelling ditz?"** Luigi asked her in a soft tone, but grinned **"Your fate was made the day your mom got with Repo."** He nodded towards the flowers on the table** "You'll be on that stage, with a smile. You'll sing at Repo's beck and call, you'll be there for every wink and stare, as you're gonna sing at the Operas to come."**

"**What are you talking about?"** She asked softly, her eyes widening only slightly, worry all over her face. She took a step towards her bed, gripping onto one of the bed-posts. Her tone was slightly raspy, as if she had been singing all day long, but her eyes reflected the worry and tension.

"**The Repo Man's gonna pay a visit, for every peasant in this town."** Luigi spat at her as he glared **"All the mice will be there when they see him coming." **

She looked away from him as he said that, not really sure what he meant about mice or the Repo Man but she got the jest of what he was saying. Her gaze went back to him as she shivered once, still gripping onto the bed-post. Her make-up didn't smear though; it stayed properly on her face, in place to be shown for the audience at the stage to see.

"**Luigi!"** She yelled then and he stared at her slightly as if he was confused now **"You're not making any sense."**

He took a few steps towards her, frustration and annoyance all over his face now **"It'll be you they'll be trapping, when the audience starts clapping!" **

Eliza took a step forward; she walked towards him then, closer so they were inches away from each other really **"With all the suspense, and suspicion that GENECO's behind Repo, as you said, I'll be me in the trap when the audience starts to clap, when the cage goes snap." **

"**When the cage goes snap, you'll be GENECO's snack."** Luigi nodded as he walked over to the door-way, shrugging **"Better start saying goodbyes to mom, as it'll be your career that's been made, your act has been robbed." **With that he turned around and walked out of her bed-room, and was out of view. Eliza gasped softly, falling to the floor, still clutching the bed-post beside her. Her hair fluttered as a breeze swept though once again.

* * *


	5. Keep those vultures guessing

* * *

As far as Eliza could tell, there was only one particular reason really that Rotti could have called her to the office for. Or maybe hundreds more, just some she couldn't think of. Perhaps it was because of Luigi; maybe GENCO's eldest heir had said something. She kept her eyes else where, away from the two closed metal doors. Hearing the humming and each ding of the elevator, every little noise seemed to tease her as she got closer to Rotti's floor. Where his office was of course and where perhaps she'd also learn of why she had been called there. Her hair had been styled differently, tied back into a tight, wavy pony-tail, two curls of hair at the sides of her face, brushing against her make-up covered cheeks. It was only light powder that been put on, to bring out her eyes as the Genterns told her. They liked to put make-up and dress her up every so often.

Her lips painted lightly with lip-stick, and her nails manicured. Her new dress long, with lace ruffles at the hem, and was purple. She almost looked like Mag, except her eyes were different. Not as bright, but just as brilliant in intriguing Genterns to come and annoy her. She wore a simple locket necklace, a picture of her and Mag inside, when Rotti had let them go shopping once. He had let them. Even thinking that they had to ask GENECO's, ask Rotti's permission on doing something, even as the public saw them as simple employees, that gave Eliza chills. But it was the way things were, and she knew that. If Mag stayed, she would too.

She glanced to the side then to the other side as if bored. Even as the bare window behind her showed the city of GENECO and Repo, she didn't look though. She stood with such confidence for a moment until she sighed, the confidence draining and in came pouring that nervous expression and glancing around to distract herself again. She wiped at her cheeks, realizing already she probably smeared some of her make-up but placed her hands back at her sides. Eliza blinked a few times as she looked as she got a floor higher each minute, she wished that someone, even a Gentern maybe, was in the elevator with her, going up to Rotti's office like she was too.

Eliza's gaze went back to the elevator doors as she heard another ding. She blinked quickly a few times as the doors opened, and she could already see Rotti at his desk, his two identical body-guards behind him in an emotionless attention. She walked forward, taking in small, soft breaths each time as if giving herself a pep-talk. Her fingers tapped against her dress as she nodded once, a smile appearing on her lips as she got closer to the desk near by. Rotti Largo looked up from his paper-work, almost looking as if he was about to glare at whoever was there but then smiled. He stood up, placing his paper-work back onto the desk as he pushed back his chair slightly.

"**You asked for me to come up here."** Eliza even noticed how her words came out as if in a sigh, a hint of exaggerated sweetness in her voice too. She could be nice, and smile, just as Mag had told her to do. She also sounded tired though, as if this learned, familiar saying exhausted her now.

"**Yes, I did. Have a seat."** Rotti gestured to the seat at her side, still smiling wide as he nodded to the seat. As Eliza sat down in the seat, he opened one of the folders on his desk.

"**May I ask why?"**

"**I have something to tell you, it's news of special importance, something that deals with GENECO." **He nodded as he started to pull papers from the folder, slipping them forward. Eliza leaned slightly forward, her hands in her lap politely as if in a mannered style. She saw pictures of the Largo siblings and leaned back in her seat, looking back at Rotti then. The brunette didn't say anything for a few moments, glancing to the side, concentration in her expression as she looked back.

"**Why didn't you ask another in your employ, why ask me when you could ask them?"** She glanced at the two women behind Rotti for a moment.

"**Why send them, when you're closer to home with my children. Three adults, that my wife had the trouble of bringing onto my already busy scheduled life. I have no time for vultures to be picking at my company; it's no use to me if they themselves use this place. They want GENECO for nothing, don't you see this?" **He asked, frowning for a moment only to smile again.

"**So your solution, is to keep them guessing?"** She asked as if confused, her words soft yet seemed to echo slightly through the room. Eliza sighed softly, hearing the hesitation in her breathing, a mere hic-cup that was not heard. She let her nails tap slightly on the arm-rests of the chair, glancing at the chair at her right. She knew that was Pavi's chair too. He usually sat there, while the seat she was in was Luigi's of course.

She looked back as she heard the two women clear their throats, in a particular way to get her attention. Rotti didn't look to amused by her comment but that same smile crept onto his lips again. He nodded as he walked around the desk, the two women following after him in only seconds. Rotti walked over to a painting that was on the wall, a woman with brown hair and a smile. He smiled even more, turning around to look at Eliza again.

"**My wife was there to guide me, and to help me. But when she left, I felt alone, and Marni was there to help too."** He looked back at the painting, letting his hand brush along the frame and turned back around, walking forward a few steps.

"**Who's Marni?"** Eliza asked, not realizing that this was her mom's best friend then. That this was one of Rotti's employer's late wife, Marni Wallace of course. Rotti shook his head, walking back around his desk, sliding the pictures into the folder. He glanced back at her, and the two identical women were behind him once again. Rotti coughed once, clearing his throat as he stood up straighter. His gaze was on Eliza now, and all she wanted to do was lean away in her seat. Even Rotti Largo could send chills down to her toes, making her want to leave. She'd even prefer to be around a certain face-stealing Largo sibling.

"**That's none of your business, it's no reason you've fled from the stage once before. You ask too much, it's not manner-like, not as such. To be nosy around family, as they might think of you to be one stuck up." **Rotti answered her smugly, no longer smiling though **"I'd prefer if you'd sing, blend with GENECO for once."**

She looked at him now as she focused her attention. She wasn't distracted, and wasn't sure if anything could distract her at the moment really. Her breathing shivered with the coldness that was in the room itself, and she also noticed that she really could be distracted again. As she was wondering if Rotti ever thought about putting in a heater in the room at some point. She nearly fell off from the chair as the Largo siblings appeared out of no where around her.

"**GENECO's got it, baby."** Luigi whispered in her ear, and a blush appeared brightly on her cheeks as she looked away towards Pavi. The face-stealing Largo sibling let out what really seemed to be a relieved sigh, as if a Gentern had just gotten friendly with him, and they all probably did earlier in that V.I.P. bed-room of his.

Pavi looked at his brother with a wide grin **"Even with your pride, brother, the right one will bring you to your knees."** He nodded towards the floor in a suggestive gesture, placing a hand on Eliza's shoulder. She shivered, leaning away from him only to look up to see Luigi looked at her like she was a complete idiot. Eliza glanced back at Pavi as he was now leaning towards her, his face, or what used to be a random Gentern's face, near hers now.

"**Oh, please."** Luigi told Pavi as he looked to the side, answering the comment made by his brother there. She could hear Rotti's laugh in amusement, but her gaze kept glancing back at Amber who was playing with her hair and puckering her lips towards the side of her face. She thought it was slightly weird that Amber Sweet was doing that yet Pavi was making it hard to pay any real attention to the zydrate addict now.

"**Don't tease, Pavi."** Amber leaned in even more, her hand on Eliza's left arm as Pavi's was on the brunette's right shoulder. Was Amber stroking her arm? She looked away from both of them to Rotti who was still laughing at her, and just looked at him in confusion again.

"**Oh, Luigi, did you think the Pavi was trying to be suggestive?"** Pavi looked at Luigi, grinning even more but then was interrupted.

As the ding of the elevator was heard again, the three siblings moved away slightly from her.

"**GENECO is your home."** Rotti told her, sounding as if he were singing at an Opera now. He sat back down onto his seat, behind his desk. Luigi just stood at her side, and Pavi sat at his usual seat. Amber laid down on the couch near by, making sure to look her best as she sigh in boredom. Everyone in the room then looked back at the elevator as the doors opened, and there stood a man with brown hair and glasses on. Eliza turned around in the chair, poking her head over the tip of the curved chair to look. It was quiet as the man in the elevator started to walk towards them, the doors shutting close at the elevator. He looked from the Largo siblings and to Rotti, ignoring Eliza for the moment.

"**You called and told me to come here."** The brunette man didn't sound at all pleased about this but didn't say anything else. Eliza turned back around in the chair to look at Rotti, wondering if he'd say anything about the strange guy that was carrying a bag in his right hand with GENECO's logo on it too.

"**Have you met Mag's daughter, Nathan? This is Eliza."** He looked at Eliza then with a smile, glancing back at Nathan, probably looking for a response. Rotti's tone was soft but seemed to hold arrogance in it also. Eliza looked back at Nathan, as he was now looking at her, Luigi was also eyeing her. He looked as if he wanted to punch a coffee cup out of someone's hand, maybe one of his coffee gophers, but then looked at Eliza in annoyance. He probably wasn't as pleased too. Eliza noticed as Nathan looked away from her back to Rotti.

"**We should talk."** That was all he said as he tried to ignore Amber who was almost rubbing her hands up and down his right arm. Eliza wondered if Ms. Sweet had gotten some zydrate earlier or something. As Amber looked at her, her expression went to disgust and walked away from Nathan over towards her, tapping her fingers on the arm-rest on Eliza's seat.

"**Of course."** Rotti nodded towards the elevator then and looked to the side for a moment before flipping through the folders on his desk again. Eliza was about to say something until she felt a hand at her arm, she looked over and saw Luigi nodding to the elevator too. She stood up and walked around the chair, glancing at Nathan once more as she walked towards the elevator. As the doors opened and the Largo siblings along side Eliza walked in, turning around again, the brunette noticed how Nathan glanced at her again then looked back at Rotti. The elevator doors closed and there was a ding, and the elevator started to move once more.

* * *


	6. Comfort

**{A/N: There is a reference to a deleted scene, can you see it? Hehe :) Sorry this took so long, I really do not like writer's block but listening to songs helps a lot for me, so yeah, but I do hope you enjoy :) *} **

* * *

She sat on the lilac painted flooring, listening to the outside commotion of how the organ company was the best, of where one could get help for when in need. Help…Is that what they had when organ repossessing was legalized. She stared at her hands that shivered and the noise from outside did not help after what Luigi had said. That Mag…her mom was leaving, that her eyes would be forfeit and she would be next. Eliza breathed softly though it hitched when she heard her door squeak. Her eyes went to her canopy bed, though her shoulders tensed. She started breathing through her nose, glancing towards the side, at her bedroom door. There stood Blind Mag with a lily in her hand, staring for a moment before looking around the dimly lit room.

Eliza could hear the tension buzzing in her ears. Why was she here? Did the vocalist want to tell her something, another lie? She knew this sounded immature but she wanted to be away from this. Why hadn't Mag told her? Why was there this nonsense? Her eyelids drooped cautiously as she sat up straight, hearing the footsteps closer to her. The younger brunette wanted to be comforted, not with deceiving. Couldn't she have girlish dreaming? Of having normal things for her….but then living within the heart of Genco was hard. It suddenly became brighter in the room. Moving quickly to look behind her, she saw candles that were lit. Her mom looked at with a smile.

"**Why do you sit in the dark?"** Concern was the tone she got.

"**Why didn't you tell me you were retiring?"** She asked in return, though she did not say 'Leaving Mr. Largo'. She wouldn't. Mag would be leave without explaining anything, but Eliza felt like being nosy. Mr. Largo said that her mom would never leave. She had been frightened though when he said that, but he just laughed. As if it had been just a joke. But Mag hadn't said anything about this…

It wasn't fair.

Eliza felt uneasy when her mom just stared then merely smiled as she placed the lily on the vanity table, her back to the younger vocalist. She however seemed to forget that the mirror had her reflection. That just made Eliza even more worried. It felt oddly cold again in her room, though candles flamed. It was warm enough, temperature wise, though it was like it would rain. Hazel eyes followed her mother's steps to the side, towards her cabinet of porcelain figurines. Her opera singer figure was picked up gently, twirled in two hands then placed back again. Why wasn't she answering?

What if she noticed her daggers? Though she hadn't gotten them on her own.

Of course, they were a gift from Luigi.

Mag turned around though, not noticing those blades on beside Eliza's make up bags. She continued to smile generously, walking closer. This was like when she had asked who her father was….Mr. Largo hadn't put up with that. Saying it wasn't important….that it was alright without that knowledge. The opera ballerina hadn't understood, like she currently didn't. Her lower lip quivered a bit until a kiss was placed on her forehead, fingers stroking back her hair.

Her lungs burned. It was to close. Eliza pushed away the hand, getting onto her feet. She walked over bed, quickly sitting down to hug a bunny rabbit, another childhood gift from Mag. So many gifts…promises to her, words gone unsaid. The singing mother looked at her daughter with a strained expression. Fingers run over pictures of happier times that were set on beside the vanity mirror only to pull back as if being rejected by that kind gesture.

Eliza tried to forget, to ignore the singing from outside. Of the opera, how it was good, that it would be great. She strangely felt like crying, as if it was painful. But Genco property did not cry, they only sung. Mag sat down beside her, pulling her close. They were almost hugging. But she didn't feel that same comfort that her mom might have felt she was giving. She sniffled softly as she glared, tightening her grip on her bunny rabbit gift, in her arms but then let go slowly. She felt like she was going down a rabbit hole, but there was no way out. Not that there ever was, not with GENECO's owner anyway, or with any of the other Largos. She could hear the soft humming in her ear that tickled.

"**Shh, my daughter." **She kissed her on her forehead again, gently **"It's going to be all alright, let me tell you this. Not for you to worry, mommy is here for you."** Everything was nearly gently with Eliza, until Mag left the room.

**"There was a strange man. In Mr. Largo's office."** Eliza finally said, turning to look at her mom. Her eyes widen slightly with that hope. Though she knew she would not get that, a tell-all from her opera staged mother that refused to say reasons or questions anymore from her. For the whole gesture of worry, though almost like she was protecting her. From what? She needed help to, didn't she? Not just her daughter. The hope was dimming but to try was all she could do **"His name was Nathan Wallace. Does he work for Mr. Largo?" **She couldn't help pressing on. Mag looked away, shaking her head, disapproving of her comments.

**"You shouldn't be so concerned with Mr. Largo's work, or any other thing."** Mag whispered softly

Eliza looked away without understanding, letting her bunny rabbit fall into Mag's lap. She walked back over to her vanity mirror. For some reason, Eliza could remember when a coffee mug had been thrown at the glass, breaking it. Someone didn't like their decaf but that was not important at the moment. She shook her head as she brushed back her hair. Her throat felt dry. She didn't want to have to sing anymore, at least not yet. But Mag continued to be coy with her, ignoring her comments. This was getting frustrating for her. She knew she was young but she was old enough now to know about things that concerned her. Didn't she?

"**Why won't you tell me?"**Shaded eyes, not like Mag's at the moment, looked in the mirror, at herself then behind her shoulder then back to the table before her. She quickly grabbed the gift Pavi had placed her. Fingers stroking that bow again before placing it in the drawer below. The brunette shut it as she looked to the side. Her eyes sparkled with frustration when she felt a hand at her shoulder.

"**You have no reason to worry." **Eliza's lips pressed into a firm frown before it disappeared once more. She still did not understand. But there were tingles within her arms, her shoulders. Did she want to understand? Mag walked out of her room without another word, closing her daughter's bedroom door quietly. It wasn't fair. Though with a sniffle, the bedroom owner sat down on the cushioned seat. Her finger tips brushed her hair brush only to grab lipstick. Her hues went back to her lips, gently letting the make up run over them like before. Outside more music was heard, she could hear Pavi's voice greeting some on a commercial then Luigi's threat of how they better not grab that remote. A tiny smile appeared on her lips of course.


End file.
